Sinking Boat
by FolsomPrisonBlues
Summary: This story begins the night my brother, Percy, arrived at camp. Up until that point I thought I was the only child of Poseidon. I was for the previous 17 years.
1. We've Still Got Time

The moment in which you die is a moment you will never forget. It's the moment when past, present, and future collide into a story of your life.

You're first steps to your first kiss to your last birthday are shown in exquisite detail. It's a movie of your life, the good and the bad that got you all the way to this point. I think this is the happiest part of death, because as you watch this, you see how precious and beautiful your life actually was. It's only slightly melancholy when you realize you will never have that again, but alas, you must accept it.

Next, in the triple feature, is your present. You see what happens immediately surrounding your death: the tears of loved ones, your limp and lifeless body, and the world that continues on without you. This may seem like it would be the worst part, but it isn't because you see who you've touched and how your insignificant, but somehow-still-important life changed the world. Maybe not the whole world, but a small fraction.

The final and third portion is the future. You may say "How can you have a future in the mortal world when you're dead?" It shows you your biggest what-ifs: your career, your wedding, your kids, everything. Everything that you don't get because the fates cut the cord.

It's rather cruel how this is shown because this was almost all somewhat predetermined. You dying was up to three women who had some yarn and scissors. I would suggest not dwelling on this portion as it is far more excruciating than it sounds.

Why the all the talk surrounding death? Well because I decided to start with the end of my story. It would have to be the end if I were to die. Don't worry, it came as no surprise to me when it happened. It's funny how the mortals don't even know of the reality of the situation. They just thought a monster storm ripped through Middle America. No, sorry that was an ancient titan, Typhon, who decided to stretch his legs.

Regardless, mortals live to fight another day, or each other. I suspect you probably want to know who I am or rather who I was. I am Penelope Capewell. I'm an aquarius and enjoy long walks on the beach. But seriously, I do. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. 'Wait, wasn't there that thing where you're kinda not supposed to exist?' Yeah, there was, but that didn't happen. You may know of two other exceptions to this rule: Percy Jackson, my half-brother, and Thalia Grace, my cousin. Interestingly, my birthday and Thalia's birthday are the same. It seems the fates have some humor, or our fathers were just great with timing.

So how old does that make me? I am-was 20 years old. Almost 21. Never quite reached that great birthday, but I've had my fair share of drinks, so I wasn't really missing out there. So, the real question is 'Why did you have to die in order to save the world?' Shockingly, I am not more important than the entire world. I know, crazy thinking. Either way my death was imminent, why not save the world?

Frankly, this story starts when I was 12, but we're gonna skip ahead to the good part, which will be the beginning. Our beginning is set at Camp Half-Blood. It is a pretty cool place. Demigods live here without the fear of dying every five seconds. At camp, it's only every 10 seconds. Unfortunately, the part about chances of dying outside the camp wasn't really an exaggeration. Monsters hunt half-bloods because apparently we make for a well-balanced diet. Most don't make it to camp, but those that do, tend to enjoy it. I did. I had friends, but more like a family. I will never regret my time there and will probably miss camp the most.

I went on a short tangent there, but back to the story, so it begins the night my brother, Percy, arrived at camp. Up until that point I thought I was the only child of Poseidon. I was for the previous 17 years.

Yeah I was 17, but hold up, 'Wasn't there that prophecy that said you would end the world?' Well apparently that only applied to important demigods unlike myself. When I was 14, the Oracle decided to tell me that I wasn't the one the prophecy was talking about and that I should go scratch. Well, not in those words, but that is kinda how I took it. Not one of my brightest moments. Nevertheless, the world was still turning when I turned 16, though Zeus' blood pressure I'm sure was through the roof.

The night he arrived was a pretty slow night as most of the summer campers had moved in the weekend before. My 'job' at camp was 'New Camper Instructor'. I had been at the camp so long that they decided to give me a title. I was basically the 'guide' for campers during their first few weeks at camp.

It's funny to think back now, but my brother has the most perfect timing. It was because of him, and well I guess the Minotaur as well (does the rule about name still apply if I'm dead, probably not), that I was woken up at some godly hour. I wasn't woken up because he was my brother, he was not claimed yet, but because he was a new camper.

Why would I be the 'New Camper Instructor'? Because there was no one else in my cabin. All the other cabin heads have their own brothers and sisters to worry about while I was alone, so I guess that means I had all the free time in the world. It was also because I spent a great amount of time in the Hermes' cabin which is where new camper automatically go if they are unclaimed. Before you get nosy it was because my best friend as well as my boyfriend, Luke, was the head of the cabin. He was in charge of training, mostly in the arena.

Anyway, back to Percy. It was a stormy night outside the camp. It was rather loud. It was about 1 or 2 in the morning when Michael Yew came banging on my door. Everything was a blur until we reached the Big House where a couple of the older Hermes campers were carrying in Grover and another boy, who at the time I did not know to be Percy. I saw Chiron standing on the porch while they carried the two in. I walked up to him. He seemed rather awake. "What happened Chiron?" I asked.

"Grover was escorting a demigod, Percy Jackson, along with his mother when Pasiphaë's Son attacked them. Percy managed to defeat the beast, but his mother is missing. Grover has been in and out, but his mother was definitely with them as her car was found by the road."

"What is their condition?"

He looked worried. "I don't know. Lee and Elisa are in there with them. They are accessing them as we speak. Grover is mostly okay since he has been conscious for moments, but the next few days will be critical. Percy is unknown at the moment."

"Who is this Percy kid? He must be important if that was the monster that went after him."

Chiron seemed to agree with a small head shake. " I was at his school this year. That is why I was gone during the week. Grover had found him and expressed his concerns that he was more than just an average demigod."

"Chiron, are you telling me that he could be a child of the Big Three?"

" It is a possibility, but let's not get hasty."

"I think it is a rather big deal. It's the reason Thalia is dead. Need I remind you?"

This seemed to anger him and little, but he managed to keep his cool. "No, but there is no point labeling him early when he could be a son of another god/goddess."

I wasn't convinced. I knew Chiron had a pretty good idea of who Percy's godly parent was. I did not figure out his godly parent until a more reasonable time that day. I had gone back after the initial chaos to catch a couple more hours of sleep.

After I woke up the next day, I took a shower and got dressed before I headed to the Big House. It seemed that daily activities were still going on. I assumed that most of the campers were not aware of what happened the night before. I reached the Big House fairly quickly. I walked to the sunroom which was the infirmary. Annabeth was there sitting with Percy, who was out cold. Grover, however, was wide awake. "Hey Grover, Annabeth." I greeted at the doorway.

Grover looked up at me and smiled while Annabeth continued staring at Percy. "Hey Penelope! What a fine morning this is?" Grover said.

"Well, the morning after almost sudden death does usually seem that way. How is he?"

Annabeth was still staring at him, but said, "He's come to once or twice, but after some Ambrosia, he is usually out again."

"Ya know Annabeth, he won't disappear if you blink." Grover joked, " And you can come in, but only if-if you want to."

I stepped into the room, and that is when I got a better view of Percy. The similarities between the two of us were too numerous to discount. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was my brother. No doubt in my mind. There was something in me that just knew besides the obvious physical indicators. He had the same dark hair, green eyes, and 'poseidon'-look that I had. "Grover, I need to be prepared to help him and/or interrogate him. He could be the one." Annabeth said.

"Well considering Lee said give him a few days, that won't be happening anytime soon."

"I'm going to go start my day guys. I just wanted to stop in. I saw you guys last night, so I wanted to make sure everything was good."

In that moment, Annabeth looked up. "Why did they call you in?"

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know. Maybe because he is a new camper?"

I could see the wheels turning in her head, but she didn't say anything and just went back to staring at him. "See you later." I said exiting the room.

I still had to fulfill my daily duties, so I headed over to Arts & Crafts where I typically met my campers. Campers were usually under my wing for about 6 weeks. At this time I had 7. We usually got a lot in the beginning of the summer. My campers were Christopher Rodriguez, Castor and Pollux Strickland, Connor and Travis Stoll, Ethan Nakamura, and Sherman Young. Most them were 12 with a couple of younger ones. Sherman was the newest, but he was also claimed the fastest. He's a son of Ares. Ares often claims pretty fast. He likes people to know he gets around.

All of them were there as usual. "Alright, good morning guys. How was everyone's night?" I asked to the group.

"What happened last night? Connor Stoll asked.

I froze. I didn't know how much I was allowed to disclose, so I opted to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't lie to us. Luke and Jake left in the middle of the night after Michael Yew frantically knocked on the door. He wasn't the quietest with the knocking." Travis added.

"Listen, all I can say is all campers involved are safe."

"Quite the political response." Ethan mumbled.

"Guys, come on. We have to go over your daily schedule before you run around like chickens without heads."

"We can read ourselves." Sherman said.

"Yes, but because of last night. Our typical schedule is different today. There's no history session with Chiron in the Big House today." They cheered, "I know you guys are disappointed, but next week, it'll be back. Anyway, 9-11am, you have winged horseback riding today as well as cleaning the stables. I don't want to hear complaints, because you guys haven't done it yet. Next, 11-12am, you have archery with Chiron and the Athena Cabin. It's doubled booked today, so be careful. 12-1pm, you have lunch. Eat well because 1-2pm, you are practicing climbing the wall. Jake will be there to explain everything. 2-3 pm, you have sparring with Luke in the Arena. Then after that you are free til 5 for dinner. It's 8:45 and you guys go to the stables. I will see you later. Enjoy your day."

They all got up and begrudgingly headed to the stables. Normally, they would be excited, but cleaning the stables was never any fun. "Who's puppy did you kill?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and there was Luke, Luke Castellan.

I smirked. "Close, but worse. They have to clean the stables."

"Yikes. Well, I'm happy I don't have to do that anymore."

"So, what are you doing this morning?"

"Well, I'm free until 11 when I have to go to the arena with the Demeter Cabin. I've been instructed to greatly improve their sparring skills."

"That'll be fun. I mean that aren't that bad."

"They kinda are. They aren't good at up and close combat. They try and some of them are decent, but as a whole. Ehh."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"So, what are you doing?" He smiled taking my hand.

" I was going to go canoeing on the lake with my boyfriend, but I haven't ask him."

"If he doesn't go, I will. Who would pass up time with you."

I slapped on this chest. "Stop. Flattery will get you everywhere. Let's go." I said as I started towards the lake. "You know you're lucky that you left my cabin when you did. Michael knocked about 10 minutes after you left."

"I know, as soon as I fell asleep in my bed, his banging woke me up."

"How were they when you carried them in?"

"Not good. I'm surprised Grover is awake. That kid is pretty skilled. He took that monster on with no training or back-up."

"I agree."

"It brings back bad memories, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm happy that it wasn't the same ending."

We grabbed the first canoe we saw and put it in the water. We made our way into the middle of the lake. "Are you still having nightmares?" I asked him when we stopped rowing.

He made a strange face, but quickly covered it with an award-winning smile. "Yeah, but I've been able to manage them. Sleeping next to you helps."

I blushed. "We can't always do that, especially after last night. We have to be more careful."

"What's the worst thing that happens?"

"Chiron finds out and we can never be in a cabin alone together again."

At the time, I didn't quite understand him, but later it made sense. He had mumbled, "He won't be our problem much longer."

"What?"

"You're right. We'll be more careful. I just really love you." He said looking up at me.

"I love you too."


	2. Thunder Only Happens When it's Raining

The day came when Percy woke up. Lee definitely said that Percy would make a full recovery. Annabeth had tried to stay at his bedside the entire time, but Chiron had managed to force her out. She was there when he woke up. I was talking to Chiron in his office in the Big House when this happened. He was in his human form, especially in the house with Percy. He didn't want him to have a freak out if he saw him in his true centaur form. "Chiron, I know you have your suspicions about his godly parent. Everyone does."  
" I'm sure Mr. Jackson won't be happy when he finds he has been the subject of conversations across camp."

"Chiron, how he arrived almost matches how Thalia arrived."

"Oh, I agree, but everything is speculation until he claimed. What do you think?"

He looked at me questionably. "I don't think he is a son of Hades. Doesn't give me that kind of vibe. Then again, I've never met a child of Hades."

"No, he most likely is not. He was confronted by a Kindly One at school. Most likely under Hades' order. He probably wouldn't do that to his own son."

"Also, I don't think he is a son of Zeus. He reminds me of-"

"Yourself. You think that he is a son of Poseidon?"

"Yes. I do."

"Until we know for sure, I would like you to keep that to yourself. We can't have people getting ahead of themselves."

"Do you agree?"

"I was thinking the same thing. You both look very similar, like Poseidon."

"What does this mean? The Oracle only said daughter of Poseidon."

"I know. I want you to keep close to him. Luke too. His mom is missing and I am sure he will be rather distressed. Help him."

"Of course."

" Let's go see if he is up and kicking."

We walked to the porch. Mr. D was there with an apathetic look on his face. " I think Peter is up. I heard some complaining." Mr. D said.

"Why don't we play some pinochle while we wait for him? Penelope?" Chiron said

I shook my head. " I actually need to go back to my cabin for a few minutes, but I'll meet up later. Enjoy your game."

I walked off the porch and towards the sound. I needed a few minutes to breathe. I reached the sand and was automatically calmed. It was pretty warm. There was a light breeze, but I wasn't cold. I sat right where the end of the tide came in. The water would come up and return just as fast.

I sat there for about wondering why my dad did this. He broke the rule, twice. Once wasn't enough. He had to ruin two lives. Not only were we half-bloods, but children of a Big Three. Which meant we shouldn't even exist. Thalia was a great example of that. The only reason I am alive was that I was deemed "not a threat" thanks to a fickle, little prophecy. My brother, a 12 year old kid, would now be subject to one of the worst prophecies basically ever. The fate of Olympus in hands that don't even know how to shave.

And this poor kid had just lost his mom. His pain and confusion was probably off the charts. I decided at that point, after a couple of stress screams, to try and find him. Regardless of being his sister, I was in charge of his integration into camp. I figured he would eventually make his way to the Hermes cabin, so I headed right there.

When I got there, Annabeth and Percy were talking outside. I decided to just introduce myself. "Hey Annabeth!" I waved, " And you must be Percy Jackson."

Annabeth smiled, "Percy meet Penelope Capewell."

I reached out my hand which he gladly took. "Nice to meet you."

"Glad to see you are awake. So, Annabeth showing you around?"

"Yeah, Mr. Bru-Chiron had a class, so Annabeth continued the tour." He said.

"Great, I will let you continue. I wanted to introduce myself since you will be seeing a lot of me over the next few weeks. I'm in charge of guiding the newbie's. It's fun, so don't worry."

He looked slightly scared, but also excited. " Thanks."

"I will let you guys contin-"

"Who's your godly parent?" He asked.

"Poseidon." I admitted.

"Cool."

"See you guys later!"

I continued to the Hermes cabin. I knocked on the door frame and all 15 heads turned. "Don't stop on my account."

"It's not all the time that we have a pretty girl." Jake Fullman said cheekily.

" I wouldn't want Delilah, Luke for that matter, to hear what you just said." I joked.

He smiled, "You meet the new kid?"

"Yeah."

"He'll be fun to mess with."

"Jake…"

"After a respectful adjustment period of 2 days. I'm giving him that."

"I guess that is all I can ask for."

"I'm being rather lenient."

"I know."

Luke had appeared from the back of the cabin. "Just trying to figure out where Percy can sleep."

"I think there are a few inches by the Stoll brothers." Jake said.

"We'll find space. I'm not worried. I was thinking of ordering more bunk beds." Luke said,

"That'll solve a problem, but not the problem." Jake said.

"Trying to get the gods to do anything is hard especially claiming their own children." I said. Thunder rumbled above.

"Did you make to the armory to sharpen your blade?" Luke said.

"Yeah, yesterday. They said I should've gone sooner, but I don't try that much anymore. Mostly because I would embarrass you infront of your students." I said.

"Sure, that's the reason."

"Don't think I could beat you?"

"Doubt it."

"Okay, why don't you go somewhere else before you two make-out. Or you'll have an audience of about 15 kids." Jake said.

I smiled and laughed it off. "Let's go. Apparently, we're being a bother. My cabin is empty and free of possible victims." I said as turned.  
"Lucky bastard." Jake whispered to Luke.

We crossed the open area towards my cabin. We walked into the large empty cabin. "We'll this is a lot better." He said.

"Oh really?"

He pulled me down onto the bed and was hovering over me. "Yeah, I get to be alone with you. It tends to be the only time I'm happy."

I reached up the cup the side of his face with the scar. "Me too."

His mouth landed on mine and the world faded away.


	3. I Taught the Weeping Willow How to Cry

Percy seemed to be falling into routine. He had some catching up to do compared to the other campers, so Annabeth was helping him. It about an hour before Capture-the-Flag. I was working strategy with Annabeth, Tyler, son of Athena, and Luke. "I'm telling you guys. She hates him. We could use him as a diversion. Give him border patrol." Annabeth said.

"I know. I've heard the story three times in the past 36 hours from almost every member of Cabin 11. I think one of the veterans wanted to give Percy their bunk." Luke said.

"I agree with you, but I don't want him to get hurt." I said.

"He's done well in sparring, but he's not ready for practical use." Luke added.

"What if someone stayed with him?" Tyler suggested.

"She might not approach him." Annabeth said.

"I'll do it and I'll stay hidden unless he needs it." I said.

"Strategically, you would be more useful with us getting the flag." Annabeth said.

"I understand, but I am not leaving him to be Clarisse's chew toy."

"That's fine." Luke said.

"I'll go find the kid and tell him." I said.

I walked over to the pile of armor that Percy was blindly staring at. "Need help?"

"How much of this am I supposed to wear?"

"All of it. Look, during this game of capture the flag, the armor will be uncomfortable. Once you get your own armor, it'll be fitted for you exactly."

"How was your first capture of the flag?"

"From what I remember, I sort of had fun. Luke says even after I hit my head, I was smiling."

"What did you hit your head on?"

"A tree. I walked into it as the game began. I've had better games since."

"I hope border patrol is exciting."

"All roles are important towards getting the flag."

We had managed to find decent, somewhat matching armor. It took a good 15 minutes to put it on him. We had to change the breast-plate twice. I gave him a huge shield and sword. We joined the rest of the brigade as the game began. The same speech was given and the teams went to their respective sides. I perched myself in a tree above Percy. He looked very anxious. I scanned around him for any sign of Clarisse when I saw a shadow move. Just for second when I heard a terrible war cry echoed through the forest came. It was Clarisse and her lackeys.

They basically ran right into him. I saw Clarisse's electric spear.

I jumped down from my hiding spot. "Hey, cowards. At least make it somewhat of a fair fight."

That angered them plenty. "Stay out of this Capewell. He deserves this." Clarisse said.

"Yeah, he made our cabin look stupid." one of the brothers said.

"You do that without my help," Percy told them.

Okay. That didn't help. The two of them approached me and began attacking me. Ares kids are very skilled fighters, but are often more force than finesse, so being faster helps a lot. I managed to keep the two at bay, but Percy was being targeted by Clarisse and Co. I turned my head towards them when I hurt a snap. I thought it was Percy's body, but it was Clarisse's spear. Then right after I saw Clarisse stumble backwards.

Not a second later, cheers were heard as our team crossed over the river. Clarisse was pissed. Being outsmarted in a game of war was probably not in her top ten favorite moments. Luke was up on everyone's shoulders, as custom when we usually win. "It was a trick!" Clarisse was shouting repeatedly.

Annabeth had materialized next to Percy and he looked almost as pissed as Clarisse. I think being used as bait did not make him happy. I watched them. They looked cute, however, Annabeth started focusing on Percy's cut, or lack thereof. I noticed he was standing in the water. This was the moment that would change his life and destiny.

Suddenly, there was a growl and hellhound came busting out of the brush. It huge, dark, and terrible looking. It lunged straight at Percy and they fell into the river, but before the hound could do actual damage, it had about 20 arrows in it's neck. "Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

In that moment it seemed impossible that anyone could do that. It's a tricky thing to do which is why it was crazy when Clarisse suggested that Percy did it. Annabeth then basically through Percy in the water to show Chiron his healing. Chiron locked sad eyes with me. We had been right. That is when a trident appeared over Percy's head. ""It is determined," Chiron announced.

We began the obligatory kneeling while Percy stood there confused. "My father?" he asked.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Welcome to the fam baby bro. Once we stood up, Luke had come up behind me. "Looks like no more sleepovers in your cabin."

I turned around. "Looks like you're not going to get a gift for winning."

He fake frowned. "We can be quiet."

I preceded to slap him, "Gross. We might as well do that in your cabin. I should probably talk to him considering I'm his sister."

"I mean they aren't going to move him until tomorrow, so you have time. He'll stay with us tonight. I'm sure he's confused right now."

I smiled sweetly. "Does that mean you still want your present?"

He grinned. "I did capture the flag."

"Okay, then let's go."


	4. And I Don't Care If You Do

In the morning, Percy was moved into Cabin Three. It was quite quick as he barely had anything with him. He took a bunk on the opposite side of the room. It gave us both some privacy. Percy was going to talk to the Oracle. He was sitting on his bed. I decided to engage with him. We're siblings, they do that kind of thing. "Hey Percy. How are you doing?"

He looked up at me and sighed. "Okay. It's just overwhelming. Everyone is freaking out about who my dad is, but I'm freaking out because I actually have a dad. I know I had to have one, but to know his real is different."

"Yeah, abstract became reality. It'll take some adjustment, but you accept it one way or another."

"Can you tell me about the prophecy?"

My face paled. "I really can't, but where did you hear about it?"

"Annabeth mumbles louder than she thinks, but all I know is that since my dad is who he is, I'm some kind of a danger. Why aren't you?"

"Because the fates decided that I was an exception to the rule. What I can tell you Percy is that the prophecy is not a gift. It is the reason Thalia is dead."

" I know. I was told. "

I looked at the clock, "We have to start our day. We should head to the Mess hall."

We headed out to the mess hall and everyone was avoiding Percy like the plague. No one would look directly at him, but still stare. This continued for the next couple of days. I tried to stay with him most of the day, but I had my own activities to do. He was just so sad and alone. Annabeth was lost in her own world and effectively giving him the cold shoulder as a result.

I talked to Luke about Percy after dinner one day. "You knew he was a son of Poseidon all along didn't you?"

"Of course I did. As soon as I saw him. I didn't want to say anything in case of the off chance I was wrong."

"That's crazy that your dad broke the rule twice."

"Yeah, apparently he couldn't keep it in his pants. A daughter wasn't good enough. I'm not surprised since I'm not even a child of the prophecy. I had one job and I couldn't do that."

He grabbed my hand. "Well screw him. Screw them all. The gods, the fates, the Oracle. Your fantastic, beautiful, smart, strong, courageous, sexy, I could go on. If they can't see that, that's their loss."

I kissed him which started a rather intense makeout session. When we broke for air, I brought our conversation back on track. "Back to Percy."

"You're brother is really the thing that gets me in the mood." he joked,

I smiled. "How is he, really?"

"He's been improving. He really just needs a better sword. He would be improving much faster."

"Well he has to be ready soon. Anyday, he'll get a quest."

"I'm doing the best I can. It would help if someone else would spar with him, but no one will get within a 10 foot radius."

"Why won't anybody spar with him?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe because of what happened with Clarisse. It's not any better than most of them. He's beginner. I think people are doing it in spite."

"In spite of the fact that he is a child of the Big Three, therefore more special than everyone else."

I was taken aback. "No one's ever treated me this way. Do people think we like being the unwanted mistakes that we are?"

"I think no one's treated you this way because of how tragic our coming here was. Everyone felt bad for us. He arrived her rather tragically as well, but I don't know. I think Chiron is giving him special treatment, but I don't hold it against him."

"Please don't tell me this is an argument against the 'system'" I joked.

"Not today anyway. But seriously, someone needs to spar with this kid or I can't help anyone in this class."

"Do you want me to?"

" Really? That would be awesome. Just for one session, so I can see everyone else's progress."

I planned to go to the session the next day. Later that night, Percy was very upset. Apparently some campers got their hands on a mortal newspaper that had an article about the night he came to camp. He seemed rather pissed, but I didn't get to read it before he trashed it.

We went to bed rather early that night, however, he was tossing and turning violently at one point which woke me up. He was having a nightmare. I knew them well from my own and Luke's. I tried to wake him up, but he wasn't having it. I decided to just stroke his hair until he calmed down. It usually worked with Luke. He managed to be calmed somewhat and I fell asleep on the floor next to his bed.


	5. Stormy Sea of Moving Emotion

Shout out to Alicia and DaughterofApollo84 for telling about me about the format. Also any suggestions lmk. I pretty much know where I'm going, but have additional creative input, so it is welcome. Also if something doesn't sense. The whole thing about the loophole in the prophecy is 1. I have a plan to deal with it and 2. I can't make her too young or it's hella weird with Luke. It's just something we have to accept (or not whatever floats your boat).

* * *

When Percy woke up, it was quite violent. He shot out of bed. I thought he was going to bump his head. Of course when he did this, he woke me up. It was a good thing though because my neck was getting stiff from sleeping against his bed. "Good morning Percy." I smiled while stretching my arms out.

"Good morning. What are you doing on the floor?"

I smiled and stood up. "Oh, you were having a nightmare, so I calmed you down. I guess another nightmare came because you woke up like that."

"Yeah, thanks for doing that though." he said as I crossed to the other side of the room.

"No problem. Do you want to talk about them?" I asked.

He looked away. "No, not right now at least. We have to be at the mess in 5 minutes."

I sighed. "If you ever what to talk, we all get them. If you don't want to talk to me, I suggest talking to Luke. He was getting really bad ones for a couple of weeks."

"Okay thanks."

We got dressed and as we finished Grover came in. "Mr. D wants to see you." Grover said.

Percy and I looked at each other and simultaneously said "Which one?"

"Percy."

Percy's face dropped. "You better go. He's grumpy and mean when you're early, you don't want to see him when you keep him waiting." I said.

They walked out. My guess was that Percy was getting his quest. I regret how right I was. Percy getting a quest was great for many reasons. One, if he the child of prophecy he needed a lot of training and practice. Two, he would be exonerated if he found the bolt. Three, Annabeth gets the quest she always wanted. Well, that was assuming Percy would take her with him. Four, another quest was granted. After Luke's, Chiron shut it all down. We've been itching for another even if it was a quest to get McDonald's. I went through my daily routine until lunch. The rain had started, so I went back to the cabin. Percy was there packing. "So you got your quest?"

He turned and looked at me. "Yeah."

"Awesome. I assume it has to do with the Master Bolt?"

"Yeah. If you're a child of Poseidon, why can't you this?"

"I've refused to talk to the Oracle since the last time. Can't get a quest without it."

"Why doesn't Zeus think it's you?"

"I don't know. I'm surprised they haven't pushed further with me. I mean I didn't steal it, but I was just questioned for hours. They said I didn't do it, so I didn't argue. However, I make more sense than you since I was there. I think this is Zeus just getting angry at Poseidon for your existence."

"I've only known about all this for like a week."

"Percy, you're innocent. You have nothing to worry about. If you return with it, you'll be in the clear."

He stopped packing for a second, "Yeah 'if'."

"Who's going on the quest? I assume it's a trio."

"Annabeth and Grover."

"That's good."

"Can't you come?"

I smiled sadly. "Unfortunately no. You've already picked those two and three is a better number than four. Three fates, big three, et cetera. However, you can iris message me if you need anything. You're coming back kid."

"It's so unfair. I don't want this. I just want my mom back."

"I understand, but-"

He started to get angry, " Do you? Do you really? You've decided to take up no responsibility because the Oracle told you something you didn't like. You're hiding."

I took a breath. "Percy calm down. You're upset about something more than the quest itself. What was your prophecy?"

He was breathing heavily, but managed to control himself. "You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned."

"Okay, that's pretty positive except the whole traitor thing. What was the rest of it?" I knew it wasn't the whole thing from his face as well as prophecies are consistently 4 lines or more. " Percy, what is it?"

" You can't tell Chiron, or anyone."

He looked rather serious while saying this. "Of course. I swear on the River Styx that I won't."

Thunder rumbled overhead. " You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

Now that was pretty bleak. "Yikes, but you can't take everything at face value. There's always hidden meanings."

He looked at me. "When I come back, will you tell me yours?"

"Yes. You'd better get going. I'll come to see you off. Let me just grab my coat."

We headed to Half-Blood Hill. Chiron, Argus, Annabeth, and Grover were waiting. Before we reached them, we stopped. "Percy, you'll be great. I have no doubts in you. Let me know if you need anything." And with that I hugged him.

He returned the hug. "Thanks. I'm sorry about what I said. You didn't deserve it."

I let go and backed up. "Yeah I did. Thank you for the honesty. Now go kid."

Percy met up with the group. Chiron started explaining the specifics. I started walking back when Luke came running past me towards the hill. He didn't stop. I continued to walk back into camp. I saw Jake hanging out on the front steps of the Big House. "Hey, did they leave?" he asked.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

"How is he?"

"I think he'll be fine. He's a pretty good kid. He also has Annabeth and Grover with him."

"I'm surprised you didn't go."

"I'm not really in my prime for quests and anyway, he could really only bring two. He asked me, but I said no."

"Do you know how useful you would be?"

"Jake, I really don't want to get into this argument right now." I decided to change the subject, "What are you doing here?"

" I have a meeting with Chiron about the attack after capture the flag."

"Any leads?"

His face turned grim. "No, but whoever did it is into some dark stuff. I don't want to broadcast this, but whoever this camper is, they are extremely dangerous."

"Great. That's really what this camp needed: more danger." I joked darkly.

"I know. Do you want to join me with Chiron? I could really use some input on measures to stop this."

"Is this just you and Chiron?"

He shook his head. "No. Mr. D, Argus, and Joe and Beckendorf from the Hephaestus Cabin."

"If you want me to I will."

"You've been at the camp the longest. You know the camp and everyone the best. Probably better than Chiron. You in?"

I contemplated for a second and I ultimately decided to do it. Things were going on at camp. Percy was right; I needed to stop hiding behind my prophecy and take action. "Hell yeah!"

"Awesome. Here come Chiron and Argus." He said as he pointed towards the centaur.

"Hello Jake, Penelope. Argus brought them as far as he could. It's now up to the fates from here." he turned to look at Jake, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I've asked Penelope to sit in on the meeting. I think her input would be valuable."

Chiron seemed to agree. "Very well. Let's join the rest in the dining room."


	6. They Don't Tell the Truth

We walked into the Big House and through the foyer. We made our way past the stairs and into the back left room. The room had a white wooden table that was in pretty good condition. The wallpaper was green with blue flowers that screamed 1970s. The chairs were white with the same pattern as the wallpaper on the cushions. Joe and Beckendorf were already there as well as Mr. D. Mr.D looked unpleasant as always.

"Chiron, is it really a big deal that a monster came to camp. These kids can't be babied. It will also solve the housing issue if a few of them don't survive." Mr. D commented.

Chiron smiled though he clearly didn't take Mr. D's statement seriously. "Glad you're here everyone."

We all sat down except Chiron. "First order is Jake. Have you figured out who summoned the beast?"

"No sir, but I believe it was someone who was involved in the game of Capture the Flag. There were very few who did not participate, but it does shorten the list somewhat."

"How do you know it was someone who was in the game? Could've easily been some kid who didn't play who got bored and decided to have some fun." Mr. D asked.

"Because everyone who wasn't was under the care of Argus who kept an eye on the everyone the entire time."

Nice eye pun Jake especially since it made everyone rather uncomfortable. "I see." said Mr. D.

"Do we know of any possible campers who would do this? Anyone with a grudge against Percy? The beast went after him, so I assume it was meant for him." Chiron asked.

"Well it could be anyone. Ever since Percy has arrived, he has been given special treatment. I'm not saying that it is anyone's fault, but the other campers have definitely noticed." I said.

"What about you Miss Grapefell? You've claimed that you knew he was a son of Poseidon the entire time." Mr. D asked.

That angered me slightly. I would never do anything like that especially since he is my brother. "Mr. D. I do not like what you are insinuating. Nevermind that I would never do it. What would I have to gain from hurting or killing Percy? I lose basically my only family. I go back to suspect #1 in regards to the theft of the Master Bolt. Then, I get punished for killing him. I see no upside."

"You'd be the only child of a Big Three."

"Look where that has gotten me. I have no purpose. The prophecy doesn't pertain to me. I can help Percy, but I can only do that when he is alive." I said.

"Let's move on. Joe and Charlie, do you have those traps I asked for?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, but we strongly urge that you tell the campers. They won't just work on monsters. We should also tell the Dryads. They're pretty nasty, but they should stop anything in their path." Joe explained.

"They also send up a flare of sorts to alert you if it has been sprung." Beckendorf added.

"Perfect."

"Chiron, if I may," I said, "Whoever spawned the monster, I think, is trying to send a larger message to the gods. Not only that your kids are unsafe, but if it is in fact a camper, there is something lurking in the background corrupting campers. This is someone who has something to prove."

I breathed out. Frankly I was worried. If we couldn't be safe inside camp, where else was there for us? "I agree. Have any of you notice anyone acting out of sorts?" Chiron said.

"Some of the unclaimed have been on edge and hostile lately as well as demigods of minor gods. The bed situation is the Hermes cabin does not help." Jake said, "However, I don't think any of them are capable of this. They would all rather complain privately, so them doing something so public doesn't make sense."

"Everyone has their breaking point." I said, "But I agree with you. This is someone with experience and advanced knowledge. They are also confident and bold."

"They must be serving someone who is well-versed in these things, but I don't want to start a witch hunt. That could only turn out badly. I want you guys to be on the lookout. Just you four. Report to Argus, Mr. D., or myself."

I knew this would do nothing. The person who was behind this was so careful and meticulous. They fooled everyone. After this little pow-wow, I walked with Jake to the Hermes Cabin. "Are the kids really giving you a hard time?"

He looked sadly at me, "Yeah, Luke's been placating them somewhat. I don't know how, but a few are lashing out. Isolated events, but still, I'm worried. Even some of the Hermes kids."

"Everyone has been on edge since the trip to Mount Olympus. I think the Master Bolt being stolen really tipped the balances. Hopefully, once Percy returns with it,everything will go back to normal."

"But what if it doesn't? What if a war between the gods happens? We will naturally side with our parents. Friends killing friends. The feud may be between them, but it's fought by us."

I gulped. He was right. At the end of the day, it would be our blood spilt. The worse bruises the gods would have would be on their egos.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I have all my faith in the three of them."

We reached the Hermes cabin and walked in. "I want to, but this is too serious a matter to go about by ear."

Jake sat on his bed that was next to the front door while I sat on Luke's directly across from him. "We'll just have to see."

"You do realize that Hermes will most likely side with Zeus." Jake admitted.

I knew that. There was no doubt. "Who's say our parents decide for us?"

He cracked a weak smile while running his hand through his brown hair. "I love the rebellious sentiment, but that's what is going to happen."

He was being such a debbie downer, but he also was being realistic. We would be on opposing sides. The camp would be torn apart. "Why don't we just worry about our assignment from Chiron."

"Yeah. How useful is this going to be?"

"I think the person is smart and deceptive, so it will be hard to single them out."

"I just hope shit doesn't hit the fan too soon."

"I agree."

Luke then walked in. "Hey, you two. What are you talking about?" He asked while sitting down next to me.

I smiled, "Nothing really except the possible war between the gods. Normal, everyday chatter."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take a shower and clear my head. See you guys later." Jake said leaving the cabin.

Luke turned to me. "What's up with him?" he asked.

"We just had a stressful meeting with Chiron. It didn't put Jake in the best mindset."

Luke looked hurt and confused. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"I wasn't even invited, but I ran into Jake on his way; He asked me to join." I said.

He seemed calmed by that. "What was it about?"

I knew I wasn't allowed to talk about the meeting, but that answer wouldn't work. "Just about the Master Bolt and quest. It was pretty informal."

He seemed to buy it. I hoped that he would understand my lying after everything was worked out. He smiled then stood up. "It's 2:30. What do you want to do?"

Taking his hand, I stood up as well. "I would say go for a swim, but the water is a little rough. How about we go to the arena? Get some practice in." I suggested.  
"Sounds good. Don't get frustrated if you aren't as good as you used to be."

"You mean if it takes me a little longer to beat you?"

He grabbed his sword and shield. I already had mine and we headed towards the arena.


	7. Be Still and Know

That night Luke had stayed with me. We were lying in my bed under the thin sheet. It was pretty warm that night. He was drawing circles on my upper arm. "Do you ever just want to run away?" He asked.

"Of course. This isn't the ideal life. I don't know who would envy us."

I was a hundred percent telling the truth it this moment. If I could've gotten away from this life, I would have. In a perfect world, I would have been anywhere as long as Luke was with me and I was happy. This place of course doesn't naturally exist, but I suppose Camp Half-Blood was as close as I could get. I would say there is hope for the future, but say I made it to 30, got married, and attempted to have a normal life, there would still be monsters. Fewer than now, but still there. I would constantly be looking over my shoulder. I've heard of demigods doing it, but they had been children of gods that were not the Big Three.

"How worried are you about Percy?" he asked.

"I'm petrified. Quests are very dangerous."

He looked me straight in the eyes. "Were you that worried for me?" He asked.

"Of course. Maybe even more. You went alone. I'm just happy you came back."

"I don't even know how you could still stand to be with me after that?"

I ran my hand through his hair. "You think this relationship is about vanity. That I would somehow love you more because you were successful and came back with no scar. If that is what you think of me, then I don't know what to say." I knew that wasn't what he meant, but it still hurt me. "You didn't fail by the way. It took a lot of courage to accept the quest and to through it. You weren't doing a run of the mill task."

He looked at me darkly, "Hercules had already done it."

"Doesn't mean you aren't strong, brave, courageous, or not a hero. You made it away from a dragon alive. I don't call that easy."

"Well, I ended up ruining quests for everyone."

"Obviously not if Percy is going on one."

I knew this argument was going nowhere. We've had it so many times since then. He would never believe that he was not a failure. That victories were not always the benchmarks of success. "Yeah, a 12 year old is going to be more successful than me."  
"You never know. I mean I really don't want Percy to fail, but there is a possibility."

"Yeah, you never know." Luke mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said.

I rubbed his back. "Do you really think I'm with you for appearances?"

"No, I don't think that of you. You're probably the best person I've met, but I think there are people more deserving of your love." He admitted.

A tear escaped and fell down my cheek. "Well unfortunately for them, I love you and nothing will ever change that. Hero or not."

He looked at me strangely. "Do you mean that?"

"Every word."

He kissed me and then we separated just a little. "I'll love you no matter what happens." He said.

"I'll love you forever" I said.

Naturally, it escalated from there, but in that moment we needed each other. I've never regretted any moment of my time with Luke. I'm getting ahead of myself though. That night Luke had nightmares again. Far worse than before. I couldn't even calm him down. I had to wait until he woke himself up. I just stroked his hair and whispered calming words into his ear.

When he awoke, I looked into his sad, blue eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked.

I knew he wasn't going to talk about it with me. At least not all of it. He never did. "I had a dream you died." He said sincerely.

I was taken aback. I was surprised with his honesty. "What happened?"

"There was a dark force, essence really, it was closing in on you, but I wasn't there. I was, but I couldn't do anything. I cried out, I fought, but I couldn't break through to you. You ended up dying."

I kissed him to try to reassure him that I was very much alive and with him. "I'm here right now and I don't plan on going anywhere. Don't worry about what will happen, enjoy the moment. I love you."

He grinned and kissed my nose. "I love you too."

And with that, we fell back asleep.


	8. She's Left Cleaning Up the Mess He Made

The next 5 days were rather stressful. The camp was falling apart. Campers were picking fights with one another. There wasn't a meal without a brawl. The Apollo cabin tried to mend bridges with a campfire, but that ended with flying, inflamed marshmallows. There was a week left until the summer solstice and the outlook was looking bleak.

I went to the bathroom after lunch had become an all out food fight. I was pulling spaghetti out of my hair when a girl made of water appeared 'standing' a toilet in the reflection of the mirror. "Hello?" I asked.

The water girl smiled, "Greetings Penelope! I bear news from your father."

I turned around stunned. The only 2 things I had ever gotten from my father were his claim and Percy. "Wh-what is it?"

"He would like you to come to his palace."

I nearly fainted. "Are you serious?"

She looked confused. "Of course."

"I thought gods were not supposed to directly contact their children?" I asked.

"Your father just said he needed to speak to you."

I swallowed. "Okay. How to I get there?"

"Come with me."

I preceded to look at her like she had three heads. She wanted me to step into a toilet with her. "What?"

She gestured towards herself, "Come on, let's go."

I walked into the stall and stepped into the toilet. "Now flush."

"What?"

"Flush the toilet Silly!"

"Okay."

I pressed the handle and down we went. Sometime after that we ended up in the ocean and in front of an underwater palace. "Well, this is where I leave you." she said.

"Thank you."

She left.

The place was huge and gorgeous. More than any words could ever describe. It was, in my opinion, prettier than Mount Olympus. It was golden and shone in the sea-green water. I swam my way in through what I had assumed to be the front entrance. I had no idea where I was going. It was a small, bustling city with merchants, children, beggars, et cetera. It was truly lively and magnificent. All the way at the back was what I assumed to be the palace, Poseidon's home. I made my way there. I was stopped at the front gate by guards. One was a rather large shark while the other appeared to be a merperson. "Halt!" The merperson said. "State your name and business."

"I'm Penelope Capewell, daughter of Poseidon. He summoned me?"

His face immediately changed, but was still stern. "Very well. He is waiting for you in the throne room. Third door on your left."

"Thank you."

I went through the front door and into the main atrium. I saw a green boy with long dark hair and two fish tails. He looked at me funny and not in a good way. It was only later that I found out that he was my brother Triton.

I went down the hallway and 'stood' in front of the third door on the left. I started hyperventilating. This was the first time I was ever meeting my dad. I was scared out of my mind. I somehow found the courage to turn the doorknob and open the door. The room was enormous. Almost as big as the throne room at Olympus, but it only had 3 thrones instead of 12.

Poseidon was sitting in the largest throne in the middle having a jovial conversation with a dolphin. He turned his head and looked eyes with me. I thought I was going to vomit. Great first impression.

He then shooed his dolphin friend away and stood up. He walked on the seafloor. He seemed to be in his human form, probably for me. I had seen him before when we visited Mount Olympus, thought it was only for a second. "Good afternoon Penelope. I take it you got my message."

"Yes. What am I doing here?"

"Okay, right down to business. It occurred to me that we have never officially met." Yeah, no shit. I'm not the important child of Poseidon. " Before you get upset. I've only seen Percy as a baby. I'm not playing favorites."

"Well it sure seems like you are." I said bluntly.

He sighed. "I wish this wouldn't be hostile."

I almost physically gasped. "What did you expect? To walk into my life after 17 years and everything would be fine. Like it was normal. I've lived my entire life thinking you've wanted nothing to do with me. I accepted that, but it's just cruel to drag me all the way out here to just remind me of it."

"There's a rule-"

"Where's that rule right now? I'm pretty sure it still exists. What changed? Oh wait I know: Percy."

His face flickered with anger for a second, but returned to a neutral face after a second. "I didn't bring you here to argue, but to talk. To talk about you."

I was taken back. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

I told him about growing up at the foster home after my mom died. He said he knew about that and he guided me towards Luke and Thalia with the intention of me ending up at Camp Half-blood. I told him about that night and how I was grateful that he didn't claim me before camp. "The day you claimed me was probably one of the happiest days of my life. Even when I became upset with you, that day I didn't feel so alone. I had a real family, someone who was like me. It sounds stupid, but I don't know."

We had moved to a table with a set of chairs on the side of the room. "It's not stupid. I'm glad I comforted you. I'm glad you didn't automatically curse my name for your existence. I know that came later though."

"The next day, however, was the worst day of my life."

"For me, it was one of the best. One of my children was spared a terrible fate."

"I know and I understand that, but it made… makes me feel so pointless and that I'm not worthy."

"Not worthy of terrible fate."

"No, not heroic or great enough to even be considered. Like there is something wrong with me."

He sighed and dropped his head. He was thinking. He finally looked up. "I think you shouldn't let the prophecy define you. When you do, you let go of your own self control. You can choose your fate."

"I thought we didn't. It was only an illusion."

"The future can always be changed. You have to believe that or you might as well give up now."

He was right. I needed to make my own path free from the words of a mummy from an attic. I talked about all the fun events at camp over the past five years. We had finally arrived at Percy. "What is your impression of him?" He asked.

"He's a great kid. He's funny, kind, smart, and so much more."

"Do you think he can handle the quest?"

"Yes. I know he can do it. I also know that you didn't steal the bolt nor did Percy or me."

He cracked a smile, "Yeah, but my brother is nothing but stubborn when it comes to logic."

"Well, Percy will make us proud. I'm sure."

"Enough about him. Back to you again. So Luke, he's your boyfriend."

I blushed. "Yeah. Three years, but we were friends before that."

He looked like he wanted to tell me something, but he had to keep it back. "He's treating you right?"

I got butterflies just thinking about him, "Yeah."

"Good. Do you have any questions for me?"

I had been waiting for this moment the entire conversation. "Can you tell me about my mother?"

His face paled and he folded his hands in front of him. I thought he wasn't going to tell me, but he surprised me. "Of course. You're mother was Hope Capewell from Allentown, Pennsylvania. She was an only child and went to Penn State for nursing. She met me on Spring Break in her senior year of college. We had a short fling and you were conceived. She graduated before she even knew about you."

"Did she know who you were?" I asked.

"I told her after she found out she was pregnant. She believed me easily, but she was worried how her pregnancy was going to affect her work. I assured her it wouldn't. It wouldn't have. Right before you would have been born naturally, she was in a horrible car accident. They were able to save you, but she was put on life support and declared legally dead a few days after. Her parents had cut all ties with her after they found out about you. You were given to state and thrown into the foster system. Placed with your foster parents."

"They were great parents. I miss them so much, but I had to leave. The monsters were coming after me so often. I never got to say goodbye."

"I know."

I didn't realize I had started crying. I was crying in the ocean. "Do you know how they are?" I asked through the tears.

"Yes, they adopted four of the foster kids that were with you. They are now only emergency foster parents. You know they never stopped looking for you."

I looked up at him, "What? That was 7 years ago."

He shook his head. "Doesn't mean they forgot. Your case is still open and they make regular calls to see if they have any leads. Right before you got to camp, they got close, but missed you by a few hours." I was a full-blown mess at this point. "If you want, you can see them."

" I don't want to put them in danger. No one knows about them. Not even Luke."

"I understand, but don't close that door forever."

"I won't"

"I'm afraid all the time we have for today."

"Yeah. I should be getting back. They would have wondered where I went."

"You've been gone for 6 hours."

"Oh my goodness. I didn't even realize."

He stood up. "I'll take you back to the sound."

And with that I was whisked away. The next thing I knew I was wading in the Long Island Sound. "One more thing, don't get hung on one silly prophecy. There's a bigger picture to consider."

"I will." I smiled and waved, "Bye dad."


End file.
